1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectrometer and a dispersive element, particularly to a miniature dispersive element and a miniature spectrometer using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional spectrometer normally adopts prisms, an optical grating, or an interferometer to disperse a light beam, wherein the spectral resolution must compromise with the volume. Therefore, the conventional high-resolution spectrometers are bulky, complicated and more expensive. Among the high-resolution spectrometers, the prism-type spectrometer is too bulky to miniaturize. The interference spectrometer has so complicated an optical design that impairs the miniaturization thereof although it has higher resolution.
Hence, the fields concerned are eager to develop a miniature, high-resolution and low-cost spectrometer.